


Try This for Me

by Ellie_W1020



Category: The Pantheon Series - Jazel Speights
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Royalty, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_W1020/pseuds/Ellie_W1020
Summary: When the normal taste-tester for Queen Elizabeth's food is late she asks Moira to taste all of her food for her. The fact this it's also Moira's favorite food is purely coincidence.
Relationships: Elizabeth Westchester/Moira Stone





	Try This for Me

“Moira, can you taste this for me?” Elizabeth said holding out a bite of food on her plate. 

“What?” The two were sitting in Elizabeth’s room. She had been eating in here for the past few days and dragging Moira along with her. 

Elizabeth looked sadly towards the door. “The normal taste-tester is late today. You don’t want me to be poisoned, do you?”

“No of course not.” Moira took the food and ate it. It was the same pasta that the castle had been making for years. It was also Moira’s favorite food. “It’s as excellent as always Your Majesty.” 

Elizabeth smiled, “Moira, darling, I’ve known you all my life. You can drop the formalities.” 

“Of course Elizabeth.” 

“That’s better. Now, would you like to try some wine?” Elizabeth asked already pouring Moira a glass. 

Moira smiled as she brought the goblet to her lips. “Why do I get the strangest feeling that you had the grace and kindness to let the taste-tester have his birthday off of work?”

Elizabeth shrugged and the sleeve of her dress fell off her shoulder. “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about. Though if it is his birthday he certainly deserved the day off.”

Moira placed her drink on the nightstand and laid down across Elizabeth’s bed. “Why have you been inviting me here?”

“I enjoy your company. Is that such an awful reason to spend time with you?”

“No, though it would appear rather suspicious that we’re alone in your room,” Moira said remembering the number of people that saw them both on their way here. 

“So? You’re a lady of a noble family, you’re a member of my council, the people of the kingdom like you, and I love you. What more do those nosy little bastards want?” Elizabeth said starting to raise her voice before she realized what she had said. Her cheeks darkened as she tried to correct herself. All she could do was wait with her mouth open as no words came out. 

Moira got up and shuffled over to where Elizabeth sat, “I love you too, Elizabeth.” 

Elizabeth smiled as her body melted into Moira’s arms, “Then that’s enough for me, let everybody else say whatever the hell they want.” 

“As you wish Elizabeth.” 

  
  



End file.
